Segundas Oportunidades
by D.Lushka
Summary: Cuando Leah cree necesario escapar del mundo para escapar de sus problemas, Jacob por otro lado esta cansado de su vida en La Push.... asi el destino mismo junto con la casualidad haran que algo inexplicable pase, aunqe ninguno de los dos lo desee.
1. Chapter 1

**Basada en una que otra historia de Fanfiction, Mi deseo frustrado de escapar de casa, Uno qe otro trauma en mi vida, etc.**

**Mi primer fanfiction :]**

**Gracias a mi Tocaia por ponerme una pistola en la cabeza para que hiciera esta historia**

**Los personajes son, obviamente de StephanieM. a quien por cierto admiro mucho**

**

* * *

**

"_No esta… nunca mas lo volveré a sentir junto a mi_…" Fue lo único que pude pensar mientras rodaba en mi cama y sentía el enorme vacío bajo las sabanas…junto a mí.

"_Una tragedia mas para mi súper-record_" Tragedias, Tragedias… Hace un mes que mi padre había muerto… y solo dos semanas desde que Sam me había dejado… dejada por la prima… el cliché perfecto de la novela perfecta, pero esto no era ninguna novela, Sam me había dejado por mi prima Emily y me dejo destrozada y sin esperanza ... sin amor… sin nada…

Lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas una vez mas, no había noche en que no llorara, ¿que mas podía hacer? Sam, el amor de mi vida… la razón de mi existencia se había ido para siempre… todo sentido de mi vida…

Mire hacia la ventana y vi la Luna, brillante, enorme y hermosa. Muchas veces Sam y yo íbamos al acantilado a media noche únicamente para estar solos… Esa luna había sido testigo de nuestro amor… y ahora era testigo de mi tragedia. Que ganas de ser lobo y aullarle a esa Luna para desahogarme…

Ahora sentía que mi vida no tenia ningún sentido… durante dos semanas me había sentido vacía. Literalmente. Aunque comiera no sentía nada por dentro… "_igual, no he comido casi nada en estos días_"; tampoco un logro escolar, una buena noticia, los intentos de bromas de mis tarados amigos Quil y Embry que siempre lograban animarme… ya nada me hacia sentir bien…

Que vida tan triste…

Me quede pensando en mi cama, sin poder dormir, el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, pero el tiempo tampoco tenia sentido ahora

-Nada lo tiene ahora…- susurre para mi misma…

Claro que nada lo tiene, y no tenía porque seguir así.

De repente una loca idea empezó a formularse en mi cabeza

-No tengo porque seguir así- dije esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Sonreí…

Una sonrisa nostálgica pero igual una sonrisa…

No… no mas… nadie va a seguir sintiendo lastima por la pobre de Leah

La dejada Leah

La no amada Leah

Leah se iba para siempre.

Me puse de pie y encendí la luz.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible (aunque Seth tenia un sueño increíblemente pesado y mi madre dormía en la planta baja) empecé a vaciar mis cajones; Saque toda mi ropa cómoda, y la metí en una vieja mochila, bastante grande por cierto, siempre la usaba para cuando papá me llevaba a acampar…

Me puse un short negro, una blusa de tirantes blanca y mi chamarra favorita, morada con estampado de mariposas… solo me gustaba por eso, no porque me la regalara el imbecil de Jacob mi cumpleaños pasado… cuando cumpli 16… fue un cumpleaños muy feliz, todos estaban ahí, desde Sam hasta papá.

"Jacob…" Pense… Quizá él seria la única persona que no extrañaría jamás… era arrogante, pedante, arrastrado y… agh, aunque se vio amable con mi regalo (sabiendo que las mariposas son mi animal favorito) no dejaba de ser un completo y reverendo imbecil…

Nadie jamas sabria que habia estado perdidamente enamorada de Black durante toda mi secundaria, lastima que el amaba a Bella Swan. Isabella estupida, como pudiste preferir al idiota de Edward Cullen... ahora parece que todos los niños son idiotas...

Tome el dinero que había ido ahorrando y que guardaba en una cajita que mi padre me regaló cuando era pequeña. Ya que no había tenido ganas de ir de compras desde hace mucho mi presupuesto había incrementado considerablemente, gracias a mi trabajo en la cafetería de la madre de Embry, así ayudaba a mi madre con 250$ al mes para mantener a mi hermano y a mi. Lo demás iba a mi cajita. 4500$ quedaban en esta. Los guarde en un bolsillo lateral de la mochila. Guarde lo esencial de mi cuarto para el viaje, antes de salir me vi en el espejo. Nunca me había considerado muy bonita, me encantaban mis ojos, pero odiaba mi nariz… Sam siempre me había dicho que el me consideraba hermosa… pero al parecer cambio de opinión. Lancé una ultima mirada de odio y nostalgia a mi cama… donde habíamos pasado tantas noches juntos... Recogí mi largo cabello en una coleta de caballo para que no me diera calor mas tarde y baje lenta y silenciosamente a la cocina. Tome lo que pude de ahí. Una manzana para el camino, unas cuantas barras de cereal, varios dulces (para acallar el hambre en cualquier caso) y una enorme botella de agua, con eso me alcanzaría para un rato antes de tener que comprar comida.

Antes de salir por la puerta trasera, tome una tarjeta y escribí "Ma, Seth, los amo, cuídense mucho" Lo pegue con un imán junto con los 250$ de ese mes. Salí al amplio jardín trasero de mi casita y la mire muy bien, la ventana de mi cuarto, cada grieta en la pintura, las enredaderas en la pared, la mesita y las sillas del jardín. Con un rápido movimiento salte la vieja cerca de madera y emprendí así un largo camino, sin saber a donde me llevaría, pero esperaba que al menos fuera lejos de mis problemas, del fantasma de mi padre y de Sam… con mi querida primita Emily.

Aun estaba oscuro pero no me importaba, yo estaba dando mis primeros pasos hacia la libertad. Pasos más seguros de lo que me sentía, pero no me iba a caer… no esta vez, "_no de nuevo"._

* * *

**Bien, espero haya gustado :]**

**Tambn gracias a FeyBlack por su genial historia Reinicio la cual he seguido desde siempre, deberian leerla :]**

**Criticas, comentarios, abucheos, shalala shalala, todo es bienvenido X)**


	2. ¿Como rayos voy a escapar de esto?

**Pues aqui va el capitulo dos**

**Esta bastante largo, me inspire x]**

**Espero les guste, casi se me seca el cerebro escribiendo XD!  
**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Cuando escuche la alarma del despertador a las cinco y media de la madrugada mi primer impulso fue saltar de la cama, como varias veces lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nada en el ambiente me decía que hoy seria un día diferente. La misma monotonía del diario. Como siempre en poco tiempo me vestí, me puse mis tennis para correr, tome mi Ipod de mi desordenado escritorio y apenas eran las 5:45 cuando salí de mi casa. Se que a mi padre ya no le molestaba que me parara tan temprano, lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, antes como simple ejercicio, ahora era parte de mi vida diaria y no me sentía bien si no lo hacia, era la única rutina que no aborrecía de mi vida.

Aun estaba oscuro, así me gustaba mas, correr en la oscuridad y llegar justo cuando amanece al acantilado más alto de La Push. Me puse mi Ipod, y así, con rock en mis oídos y el camino listo para recibirme, empecé mi carrera diaria.

A veces desearía nunca cansarme, nunca detenerme y seguir corriendo, hacia donde mis pies me llevaran y salir de este aburrido pueblo donde casi nunca nada interesante sucede.

"_Por eso mismo lo de los Clearwater si que fue noticia_", pensé, pobre Sue y pobre Seth, y aunque no me llevaba con ella, también me sentía mal por Leah. Nunca la he visto llorar, a decir verdad. Harry era un buen hombre, y se veía que era un excelente padre, así que dude que no llorara ríos. Ella organizo el funeral y la misa y todo y no vi una sola lágrima. Esa niña si que es fuerte. Nunca entenderé como fue que dejamos de hablarnos o porque me odia tanto… se que lo que paso en la secundaria le molesto y quizá soy algo orgulloso. El primer perdón que le pedí no sonó muy sincero para ninguno y después deje de hacerlo al pensar que lo había superado, después de tanto tiempo, pero al parecer no y aun estoy arrepentido…

"_¡Pues deberías aprender a controlar tus estribos si quieres que la gente te hable_!" Era de las típicas cosas que decía… pero habían pasado dos años, imposible que me odie solo por eso…

Y después paso lo de Sam… No puedo creer que haya dejado así a Leah… ¡y por su prima...! Y aun así no la vi llorar…

Mientras pensaba todo eso observaba todo el trayecto que ya conocía de memoria, cada tienda, casa, choza, casa de Embry, casa de Quil, casa de Paul… la salida a la carretera, la gasolinera, y el sendero por la orilla de la autopista…

No pensé nada mas importante mientras corría. Solo en los últimos exámenes del año. Verano por fin. Cuando por fin llegue al kilómetro 5.5 de mi recorrido (siempre corría seis kilómetros) empecé a ver la parte donde la vegetación empezaba a escasear, el sendero de tierra y polvo empezaba a volverse de piedra y pavimento de la autopista y como el cielo se iba transformando de manera increíble. Con un leve rosado en el horizonte. Por eso me fascinaba llegar aquí en cuanto amanecía.

De repente vi algo, una sombra rara, un bulto indefinido… justo en la punta del acantilado… parecía… una persona sentada. La luz era escasa y no podía ver bien. De repente la figura se movió y me di cuenta de que no solo era una persona, ¡sino era una chica! A juzgar por la figura esbelta y las piernas largas. Se había puesto de pie, pero había otro bulto a su lado, una bolsa o algo parecido. Miraba hacia el horizonte, "_al parecer a ella también le gusta el amanecer_."

Un movimiento a mi derecha me distrajo y aunque solo era un ratón, me di cuenta de que mi agujeta estaba desamarrada y no deseaba tropezar de forma estupida. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido. Cuando alce la mirada… una ola de pánico y confusión me invadió y sin saber que hacer eche a correr hacia donde estaba la chica…

-¡¿Pero qué..?!

**Leah POV**

Con pasos lentos, pero gracias a mis largas piernas, no tarde mucho en salir del pueblo y entrar al sendero de la autopista.

Mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo, me puse a pensar en un millón de cosas a la vez y en mi cabeza daban vueltas los pensamientos.

-Desenredemos ideas…- me dije a mi misma…

La principal razón de abandonar mi hogar no fue otra que Sam, Sam el amor de mi vida… aun recuerdo como conocí a Sam

Todo fue por un viaje cuando estaba en Secundaria a un Museo en Seattle, a una o dos horas de La Push. Yo estaba en segundo grado… y en esos tiempos me gustaba mucho Jacob Black, quien iba en mi clase… pero para ese entonces el ya conocía a Isabella Swan… la "hermosa y perfecta Isabella Swan… Billy y Charlie, el padre de Bella son buenos amigos, supongo que por eso se conocieron.

Ella era un año mayor que nosotros y recién había llegado a Forks, por eso fue la sensación del pueblo. Jacob la quería muchísimo y ella lo despreciaba de manera cruel. A mi eso me daba mucho coraje. Además Swan estaba saliendo con el freak de Edward Cullen. Ese tipo me daba muy mala espina. Además, a mi parecer no era nada guapo. Era extremadamente pálido con unas horribles ojeras y… simplemente no podía verle lo atractivo.

Pues bien, estábamos en el camión que nos llevaría al museo cuando note que Jake se veía deprimido. Trate de hablar con el y me dio la espalda y me dijo que lo dejara en paz… me sentí mal pero decidí dejarlo y esperar a que se calmara. Mientras tanto el camión era un relajo, todo mundo gritaba o cantaba o contaba chistes… menos el…

Llegamos al museo y al bajar del camión deje de pensar el Black y mis ojos se quedaron maravillados. Afuera del museo, platicando con una chica de Primero de Secundaria, creo que se llama Laura o Lisbeth o algo así…estaba el chavo más guapo que mis ojos habían visto… después de Jake… Lo mire fijamente y al parecer el lo notó pues alzo la mirada y me miro a los ojos… "que ojos tan lindos" fue lo primero que pensé…

Y de repente… me sonrió, una de las sonrisas mas hermosas que había visto y por alguna extraña razón le sonreí también… seguí caminando. Me pregunte si la chica era su novia o algo así.

El paseo en el museo fue más aburrido que nada, pero pensaba mas en el guapo chico afuera del museo. Honestamente se veía muy grande, como de preparatoria o algo así. Y aunque fuera muy, muy guapo algo en el me decía que era lindísimo por dentro

Todo iba bien hasta que…

*****FlashBack*****

Llego la hora del almuerzo y todos fuimos a la cafetería del museo. Deje mi cuaderno y mi pluma en una mesa y fui con unas amigas a comprar algo de comer.

En una mesa en lo más recóndito de la cafetería Jacob estaba sentado con expresión deprimente. Algo en mi hizo que fuera hacia el, me sentara y platicara con el

En cuanto me acerque me vio con cara de pocos amigos pero yo necesitaba saber que sucedía.

Me senté y le pregunte con el mejor tono posible

-¿Sucede algo Jake?

-Déjame en paz Leah…

-Vamos Jake, no seas gruñón, ¿o acaso estas enojado conmigo?

-No quiero hablar con nadie… vete de aquí

-Bueno, como quieras…- de repente dije algo que nunca debí haber dicho…- ¿Es por Swan?

-Si, es por Bella, pero eso no te incumbe.- Y me fulmino con la mirada.

-Si me incumbe si vas a matar con la mirada a todo aquel que se te cruza. Incluyéndome

-Por última vez, ¡déjame en paz Leah!

-¿Aun no superas que Swan salga con Cullen?

La gota que derramo el vaso…literalmente…

-Pues si tanto quieres saber ¡si! ¡Bella anda con ese maldito Cullen y eso me pudre el hígado! ¡¡Eres una entrometida Clearwater!! Y golpeo con coraje el vaso de agua que estaba frente a el derramándolo en la mesa, el suelo… y en mis pantalones, dejando una gran mancha en ellos.

Por supuesto que me enoje, pero mas que eso estaba muy desconcertada. Jamás Jake me había gritado así. Aunque no éramos algo así como grandes amigos me había dicho en varias ocasiones que era muy agradable y yo me sentía en las nubes cuando lo decía. Todos en la cafetería se quedaron en silencio mientras Jacob salía casi corriendo. Primero lo vieron a el y luego se voltearon hacia mi.

-¿Qué miran?- les reclame. Debí haber puesto muy mala cara ya que todos se volvieron a sus asuntos sin decir ni una palabra y mis amigas simplemente se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

Me fui al baño a limpiarme como pude y con lo que quedo del recorrido se fue secando el agua. No volví a ver a Jake en el recorrido.

Empezaba a sentirme miserable, no debí haberle dicho nada…

Y entonces, mis ánimos volvieron, no solo eso..! se elevaron al cielo y dieron piruetas en el aire.

-¡Oye Leah!- escuche la voz de una chica gritándome.

-Hey Leah,- en efecto una niña de primero no mas alta que yo llego dando saltitos, -No se si me conoces, soy Liliana - ¡¡Liliaanaa, claro, si estábamos juntas en gimnasia olímpica!!- … creo que vamos juntas en gimnasia.

-Ah, si, claro, ¿Qué sucede?- Aun estaba desconcertada por lo de Jake…

-Mira, te quiero presentar a mi Primo Sam, Sam Uley, Sam ella es Leah Clearwether.

Y detrás de la chica apareció el tipo guapísimo moreno, que en efecto era más alto que yo y en efecto parecía de prepa, pero fue tan lindo…

-Hola Leah- y me dio otra hermosa sonrisa…

Platicamos, nos pasamos mails, teléfonos (arrancando trozos de papel del cuaderno donde había escrito el reporte) y bueno… yo iba que flotaba por la vida. Me entere que estaba en primer año de prepa, tenía dos años más que yo y al parecer conocía a mi padre _"Wow, el mundo es pequeño"_ pensé ante el comentario de:

-¡Eres hija de Harry Clearwater! Mi padre lo conoce, dice que es buen hombre.

Subí al camión (casi flotando) con mis amigas y hasta el fondo estaba Black sentado mirando hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida.

"_Así que ahí estuviste todo el tiempo, ingrato…" _Y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos volteo y me fulmino con la mirada, pero ya no me importo, le devolví la mirada asesina e incluso note que esto le sorprendió, me reí para mis adentros y tome en mi mano el papel con el teléfono y el mail de Sam… Sam Uley.

No pude evitar que una lágrima rodara por mi mejilla en la oscuridad.

Bien, bien, razón numero dos… mi padre

La muerte de mi padre fue algo inesperado para todos. Todos creen que fui a la que menos afecto por el hecho de que nunca derrame una lagrima, pero es totalmente al revés. Quede devastada, destrozada por dentro, pero por alguna extraña razón simplemente las lagrimas no salían y no salían y aunque dentro de mi hubiera preferido llorar mares… las lagrimas simplemente no salían. Era frustrante

Agradezco, y eso hay que aceptarlo, que haya sido una muerte rápida, mi padre no sufrió…

Estábamos desayunando el y yo ya que mi madre había llevado a Seth a un juego de futbol muy temprano… bueno, ni tanto, porque papa y yo solíamos despertarnos bastante tarde y los juegos eran, desde mi punto de vista, extremadamente temprano, así como los entrenamientos.

Yo estaba hurgando en la cocina algo de desayunar (cocinar no se me da) cuando escuche un ruido en la sala… corrí y lo único que vi fue a mi padre en el suelo… rígido y sin expresión en su rostro.

Creo que decir que estaba desesperada fue como decir que el Papa es medio religioso. Estaba histérica. Gritaba por ayuda, llame a mi madre y a una ambulancia gritando por el celular. Solo podía imaginar lo peor. Fueron los seis minutos más largos de mi vida cuando llego la ambulancia, y mi madre segundos después. Trataron de resucitarlo, hicieron "todo lo que pudieron" pero mi padre estaba muerto. Paro cardiaco-respiratorio, o algo así. Mama y Seth lloraron y lloraron. Yo simplemente quede pasmada, petrificada, no sabia que hacer o que decir.

A decir verdad lo único que podía sentir era frío… un horrible frío por dentro.

Tuve el apoyo de Sam a mi lado durante dos semanas y después…

Mientras regresaba de el supermercado con… ya ni siquiera se que era… pero recuerdo haber cruzado la calle, recordé que de paso me quedaba la casa de Sam, y a pesar de que empezaba a oscurecer decidí pasa a saludarlo, llevaba una semana y media casi sin verlo y lo extrañaba, además de que no sabia porque no me había buscado el, tal vez pensó que querría estar sola después de lo de mi padre. En fin, llegué a su casa y lo vi recargado contra la pared, pero había alguien mas ahí, cuando mire un poco mas de cerca… estaban el y mi prima Emily… besándose… el frío en mi interior fue mas intenso que nunca. Primero trate de convencerme de que no era real… de que era otra persona pero Sam volteo y se quedo igual de helado que yo, después lentamente se dirigió hacia mí y en efecto… era Sam…

"_-No es lo que tu crees, amor, lo puedo explicar…_

_Explote. Todos dicen lo mismo._

_-¡PUES EXPLICALO! ¡EXPLICALO SAM!_

_Se quedo quieto sin decir una palabra_

_-¡EXPLICALO! ¡¿O ACASO NO SABES QUE INVENTAR?!_

_-Yo…_

_-¿¡TU QUE!? ¿QUE, SAM?, ¡¿QUE?! ¿POR ESO NO ME HABIAS HABLADO EN TANTO TIEMPO?_

_Emily estaba callada y parecía querer llorar… arremetí también contra ella._

_-¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA! ¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?_

_-Leah lo siento mucho yo…_

_-¡NO! ¡NO LO SIENTES! ¿A ESO VINISTE A LA PUSH? ¿A HERIRME AUN MÁS?_

_Sam trato de intervenir -Leah contrólate, no es necesario gritar, podemos…-_

_-¡NO! ¡NO PODEMOS HACER NADA!"_

Eche a correr y tire la bolsa de papel del supermercado

¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? ¿Después de tanto tiempo de decirme cuanto me amaba?

¡Aaah! Pues claro, llega el funeral de mi padre que YO organice, Emily viene desde California a "llorar" su muerte y ¡resulta que llega a bajarme a MI novio! Estaba totalmente enfurecida, en mi casa Mama y Seth decidieron dejar de preguntar cuando corrí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con una fuerza brutal.

Me tire en la cama y no pude mas, solté un río de lagrimas, empape mi almohada y mis sabanas, pero esta vez no podía parar, llore y llore hasta que mis ojos estuvieron hinchados, mi cuerpo temblaba y seguía sintiendo frío, mucho, mucho frío.

Tres días falte a clases y al cuarto todo mundo me observaba, me miraba, me señalaba con el dedo. Me daba coraje y muchas ganas de gritarles que se metieran en sus asuntos. Pero mi voz no quería salir, mi garganta se había quedado seca.

Días después su noviazgo se hizo oficial, y la gente no dejaba de murmurar. Yo estaba destrozada, pero nadie puede decir que me vio sufrir, nadie me vio llorar, llegué indiferente a la escuela aunque el dolor y el coraje me comieran por dentro.

Mis calificaciones bajaron, deje de entregar tareas, no dormía por las noches y los ojos se me cerraban entre clases, en clase de deportes ya no me elegían para los equipos y mas de una vez el maestro no dijo nada si me veía sentada en una banca sin hacer nada, incluso en gimnasia, mi fuerte, deje de ser requerida, ya nadie me pedía ayuda para tal cosa o… nada, ni siquiera las niñas del equipo de porristas de primaria me pedían ayuda para montar coreografías, cosa que siempre habían hecho.

Ya todo mundo sabía que a Leah, la pobre Leah, había que tenerle lástima.

Todo esto en poco menos de semana y media

¿Cómo rayos iba a escapar de todo eso?

* * *

**R****eviewss Reviewss :P Abucheos, sugerencias, criticas, jitomatazos, lo que sea es bienvenido.**

**Se que no es muy bueno, pero no soy exactamente StephanieM. no sean tan crueles  
**

**Pronto subo el tres.**

**Gracias May, Jime y Moranizer por el apoyo :D  
**


	3. Un escape desesperado

**Aqui esta el fabuloso tercer capitulo ^^'**

**Ya se qe esta super corto pero como no se que tan largo sera mi fic pues no me proyecto mucho**

**Los personajes shalala no mios shalala Stephanie Meyer shalala.  
**

* * *

**Le****ah POV**

No tengo idea de cuantas horas han pasado desde que salí de casa, pero hubieran podido pasar días y me hubiera dado igual.

Cuando la frondosa y profunda vegetación empezó a escasear a la orilla de la autopista y con el sol a punto de salir (unos quince minutos, diez quizá…) llegue al precioso acantilado… el mas alto de La Push. Donde Sam y yo pasábamos las noches simplemente sentados, mirando al cielo, al mar, abrazados y yo sentía que nada en el mundo podría arruinar eso… excepto tal ves una primita traidora, pero jamás pensé en otra cosa que no fuera cuanto quería a Sam y la excepcional manera con la que el me trataba; y lo especial que me hacia sentir. Si, lo amaba… aun amo muchísimo.

Cada vez que Sam me abrazaba me sentia protegida, como si nada en el mundo pudiera hacerme daño. En sus brazos me sentía segura… ahora sentía que el mundo se me venia encima y el dolor y el frío interior me pesaban por dentro.

Un sonido proveniente de mi estomago me recordó que eso no era todo lo que me pesaba… el hambre y el sueño también me estaba comiendo por dentro, y por fuera se notaba demasiado. Mas de un millón de veces mi madre estuvo insistiendo que comiera bien_ "mírate, estas débil y paliducha"_, pero ya no sentía nada al comer, no me sabia a nada… y a veces sentía horribles nauseas de solo ver la comida, como tampoco almorzaba en la escuela se crearon fuertes rumores de que me había vuelto anoréxica por Sam, _"enserio ya no saben que estupidez inventar"_ pensaba cada vez que me preguntaban acerca de eso; y respecto a dormir, simplemente el sueño no llegaba, cerraba los ojos pero nada pasaba, daba vueltas, contaba borregos, contaba lo que fuera pero continuaba despierta… y la mitad de la noche me dedicaba a llorar.

Cuando me veía al espejo no podía creer la imagen reflejada, y los demás tampoco. Mis ojeras y la palidez de mi rostro no dejaban rastro de la sana y alegre chica que alguna vez fui. Había bajado de peso y como no tenia ganas de hacer ejercicio diario, también estaba débil… pero el hambre no me importaba (no tenia antojo de sacar lo que había metido en mi mochila), ni el cansancio ni mi demacrado y lamentable estado. Recuerdo que incluso los demás se molestaban. Mama me reclamaba que no ayudaba en casa, con Seth ya no jugaba ni lo llevaba de paseo, Quil y Embry extrañaban mi sarcasmo y mis bromas. Para mi todo había perdido sentido. Sabía que si me ponía de pie solo provocaría una caída más.

Mientras pensaba todo eso ya había llegado justo a la punta del acantilado, un lugar que me hacia sentir nostalgia, demasiada quizá, y para mi sorpresa volví a derramar lagrimas_ "Creí que estaba completamente seca"_ pensé…

"_Lo malo es que una vez que sale la primera lágrima las demás no querrán contenerse"_

Me senté y abrasé mis rodillas mientras contemplaba el leve rosado que se asomaba entre las olas del mar. _"Precioso" _Aunque a mi me encantaba, jamás vi a Sam igual de maravillado que yo con el amanecer en el mar.

"_¿A dónde voy a ir? ¿Cómo voy a escapar de mis problemas?"_

Más y más lagrimas

"_¡Es que no hay hacia donde correr! Estoy atrapada en este infierno en vida… Ojala papá estuviera aquí, el sabría que hacer…"_

Respire profundo

"_Papá…"_

Ya se a donde iré.

Al único lugar donde no pueden traerme de vuelta

A donde, haya lo que haya, jamás volverán a lastimarme.

Me puse de pie, totalmente decidida.

Pensé en todo lo que amaba, en todo lo que me había hecho daño, todo lo que había hecho y me faltaba por hacer, pensé en mi madre, Seth, los juegos que invente con él, Sam, Emily, cuando los descubrí, Embry, Quil, sus malísimos pero graciosos chistes, los Cullen, la mala espina que me causaban, Bella, en mi padre y también en Jake…

Todo esto en fracciones de segundos, como una película que va muy muy rápido, y aun así vi las cosas muy claramente

Me di la vuelta dándole la espalda al pequeño trocito de sol que empezaba apenas a asomarse. Me pare justo en la orilla del acantilado, con los talones rozando la nada. Sonreí porque el dolor, y sobre todo, ese frío, ese maldito frío atormentador que no me dejaba comer, dormir o pensar, por fin se irían, ¡Por Fin!

Estire los brazos a los costados, como las mariposas extienden sus alas, cerré los ojos, respire aun mas profundo, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás… y me deje caer.

**Jacob POV**

-¡¿Pero qué..?!

Corrí como nunca lo había hecho a la punta del acantilado pero llegue demasiado tarde, Justo cuando iba a tomar a la chica de… ¡agh! ¡De donde fuera! ¡No era hora de pensar si estaba bien o mal, no la iba a dejar caer!

Pude rozarla con la punta de los dedos tratando de aferrarme de su ropa pero no fue suficiente.

¡Se me fue! ¡Se lanzo al profundo mar debajo del acantilado, además de que esta altísimo!

¿Llegaría al mar? ¿Se ahogaría? ¿Se estrellaría con una roca? Si lo hace, ¿quedaría lastimada? ¿Moriría?

Me quedé pasmado y empecé a caminar en círculos como desesperado; y de hecho lo estaba.

¡MIERDA!

¡¿Qué debo hacer?!

¿Por qué la chica hizo eso?

¡Santo cielo…! ¿Qué hacer? ¡¿Que hacer?! ¿Llamar una ambulancia? ¿A la policía? ¿Pedir auxilio a gritos? ¿Dejar de preguntarme estupideces y hacer algo?

En ese momento me percate de la mochila que estaba a mi lado, una gran mochila que lucia vieja y muy usada.

Entonces se me congelo la sangre y sentí un frío horrible desde mi espalda hasta mi cuello, y en los dedos de cada extremidad.

"_Mierda"_

Esa mochila la conocía muy bien.

Y a la dueña de la mochila que acababa de lanzarse también.

-Leah…- fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios…

No lo pensé mas, me saque casi toda la ropa. Para correr uso shorts, así que no me estorbarían. Sin pensar en lo que había debajo de mi, las peligrosas y afiladas salientes rocosas y la profundidad del agua (por no mencionar la maldita temperatura a esa hora), me lancé lo mas lejos de la orilla que pude.

Fue una caída rápida a pesar de la altura, o al menos así lo sentí, y al entrar en el agua sentí como si se me congelara todo el cuerpo. Después de correr seis kilómetros y sudar como yo, el agua se sintió mas fría aun. Me hundí un par de metros, y con mucho trabajo salí a respirar. Fue toda una suerte que no me golpeara contra una roca. Con el agua helada, los labios temblándome y la corriente arrastrándome de una brutal manera, les rogué a todos los santos que existen que Leah estuviera cerca de mí y sobre todas las cosas, que aun siguiera viva. No me perdonaría arrastrar su cadáver a la orilla de la playa. Pero con esa corriente, empezaba a creer que tendría suerte si encontraba su cuerpo.

* * *

**Si, definitivamente la decision de Leah fue muy apresurada. Pero imaginense a Jacob sin playera lanzandose por ella... Valio la pena XD!!!  
**

**Pero qe qerian? Sus problemas si qe eran serios.**

**Espero subir pronto el cuatro **

**Esqe tengo flojerita :P**


	4. Dolor y alivios

**Ven como no me tarde nadita en subir el cuatro?**

**Eso si con el siguiente me voy a tardar un poco porque tengo algunos problemas en casa y bueno, asunto complicado de explicar; prrt :P**

**Personajes -- Stephanie Meyer -- mios no -- de eeellaaa -- no de Daniela -- deee Meyer XD!**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

"¿Pero que demonios estaba pensando Leah cuando se arrojo al mar? Yo se que Sam es un gran experto en salto de acantilado y bla bla bla pero, ¿qué nunca le dijo a Leah que había temporadas para eso? Estaba por empezar la temporada donde la corriente era más ligera y por lo tanto menos peligroso lanzarse, de hecho muchos chicos –incluyendo a Embry, uno de los mejores amigos de Leah- lo practicaban; pero, ¡faltaban dos semanas! ¿Cómo se le ocurre practicar salto de acantilado, a las 7 de la mañana y con esta brutal corriente?

¡Aaaah qué frío haceeeee…!"

Mientras pensaba todo esto nadaba con todas mis fuerzas para no morir de hipotermia; con la voz quebrada por el frío que sentía gritaba:

-¡LEAH! ¡LEAAH!

Me sumergí y trate de buscarla pero solo veía azul oscuro y la fuerza del agua hacia que el aire se me acabara pronto y que me doliera la cabeza. Nadaba de un lado a otro y las extremidades empezaban a pesarme horrores.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí buscándola? ¿Cinco minutos?, ¿diez?, ¿quince?

Me sumergí y salí a respirar incontables veces y varias estuve a punto de golpearme contra una roca.

Estuve a punto de darme por vencido cuando vi algo morado saliendo unos segundos a la superficie.

Eso fue suficiente

Nade hacia allá lo más rápido que pude.

**Leah POV**

Caí caí y caí, no se cuantos metros, no se cuantos segundos pero solo escuchaba la furia del mar contra las rocas y en un instante sentí como me sumergía en esa inmensidad azul. Pero no sentí nada. El frío interior que me había comido por dentro era casi el mismo que el del agua.

Sin embargo después de sumergirme sentí como la corriente me llevaba de un lado a otro, me sacudía y me oprimía los pulmones. Agradecí que la corriente hiciera imposible que saliera a respirar, y más de una vez choque contra una roca lo que hubiera sido genial de no ser por que eran golpes fuertes, y no donde yo quería…

"¿Pero porque no muero?"

Si, eso pensaba.

Deseaba golpearme la cabeza contra una roca y que fuera rápido y sin dolor.

Pero la corriente era tan intensa… me jalaba con una fuerza horrible. La presión hizo que me doliera la cabeza, el pecho y las piernas. El pecho lo sentía mucho muy pesado, como si una roca gigante hubiera caído en el. Quizá me encontraba muy profundo. Abría los ojos y veía azul… azul, azul. Los oídos me dolían y la cabeza estaba a un dos de explotarme

"¡Que acabe yaaaa!"

Pero no me arrepentía…

El dolor fue mas intenso aun y el frío del agua empezaba a surtir efecto en mi piel…

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que acabara, que el dolor desapareciera, que por fin me fuera.

De repente deje de sentir el agua a mi alrededor, y vi una luz abriéndose paso a través del inmenso panorama azul. El dolor y la presión habían desaparecido y no sentía ya nada en mi pecho. Deje de luchar contra cualquier cosa y cerré los ojos, con un gran alivio creciendo dentro de mí.

El frío había desaparecido.

**Jacob POV**

Después de luchar contra la corriente con todas mis fuerzas y casi morir ahogado por la presión del agua, salía del agua hacia la blanca y fina arena arrastrando los pies y casi cayéndome… cargando a Leah inconsciente.

La deje suavemente en la arena y me recosté boca abajo junto a ella tratando de recuperar oxigeno y fuerzas. Estaba realmente agotado y me dolía cada músculo pero había logrado arrastrar a Leah hasta la orilla. Eso me hacia sentir bien.

El sol ya había salido por completo y se veía un hermoso día en la playa. Pero a mi me estaba invadiendo el pánico. Como pude me levante y me concentre el Leah. Sabia algo de primeros auxilios para ahogados pero nisiqueria sabia si Leah seguía viva.

Le tome el pulso –como Dios me dio a entender- y comprobé aliviado que no estaba ni muerta ni tan mal como creía, pero seguramente habría muchísima agua en sus pulmones. Sabia que disponía de poco tiempo para revivirla así que puse manos a la obra y aplique los pocos conocimientos de salvavidas que estaban frescos en mi memoria de ese curso que nos dieron hace unos meses en la escuela.

**Leah POV**

"No se donde estoy, no se a donde fui y no se que habrá sido de mi cuerpo, pero ahora estoy segura…" Fueron lo únicos pensamientos que daban vueltas por mi mente. Y estaba realmente convencida de que estaba segura y muy, muy lejos de el horrible lugar del cual había escapado.

El dolor, el mareo y sobre todo el maldito frío habían desaparecido. De hecho… me sentía calida y… que raro… sentía algo calido junto a mi… calido y húmedo.

Sentí como si algo oprimiera mi pecho pero estaba segura de que ya no estaba en el mar y además ya no estaba muy consiente de nada, solo de esa sensación de calidez junto a mi… moví un poco los dedos y me di cuenta de que estaba sobre algo suave y…arenoso, también cálido. Pude haberme quedado ahí tendida sin hacer nada un largo rato. Me sentía bien, descansada y despreocupada.

Pero algo hizo que reaccionara de golpe, casi literalmente, pues sentí un ligero dolor como de golpe en mi torso. Tosi y sentí que agua subía por mi garganta. Me erguí un poco y escupí un buche de agua salada volteando la cabeza a mi lado derecho, pero volví a recostarme y poco a poco abrí los ojos. Me cegó un resplandor dorado y alcancé a apreciar una silueta indefinida, que luego se fue haciendo mas clara. Era, a juzgar por el cabello cortó, la silueta de un hombre y el resplandor dorado lo iluminaba por detrás, haciendo imposible ver sus rasgos, pero ese resplandor dorado parecía el aura de un ángel.

Eso fue suficiente para que me invadiera la alegría.

Recostada en la arena, con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz y por el cansancio, con sensación triunfante, murmure en voz baja y sonriendo levemente. Sentí como la calidez de una mano me acariciaba con ternura la mejilla.

-¿…Papá?

* * *

**Odienme por dejarlo en lo mas interesante pero si no, como asegurare que se queden con ganas de leerme?? ;D**

**Si tienen ideas para continuarla creanme qe lo agradecere**

**Se me seca el cerebro ^_______^'**


	5. Sin rumbo, ni idea

**Leah POV**

"… y fue cuando lo vi… frente a mi con su cara de tarado muy cerca de la mía y entonces… lo bese..."

**¡¡PUES NO!!**

**MWHAHAHA!!**

** Lusshka regresa después de un letargo de mil años con un nuevo capitulo!! En el cual se descubre que soy perversa y que no permitire que Leah se enamore tan rapido de Jacob.**

**Ya se qe me tarde muuucho en subirlo, de hecho lo acabo de esciribir y dejenme decirles qe:**

**No, no hice mas que este capitulo en todo este tiempo**

**No, no se cuando pueda hacer mas  
**

**Si, soy una desgraciada cabrona y pueden mandarme al cuerno**

**Si, pueden dejar de leer mi fanfiction si quieren**

**Pero aquí esta, y espero que me quede largo, si no pues ni modo, en algún momento me golpeara la inspiración y volveré con mas, así mi historia conste de 10 capítulos hechos en 25 años o de aquí a que acabe el mundo…**

**Leah POV**

-¿…Papá?

"¿En donde estoy?; ¿Qué pasa?"

Cuando por fin estaba 100% convencida de que estaba segura y lejos del mundo de problemas que tanto detestaba me di cuenta de algo.

Me erguí y vi con más claridad quien estaba delante de mí. No podía dar crédito a mis ojos y no podía decir nada, me había quedado petrificada.

-Leah, ¿estas bien?

Esto tenía que ser una broma pesada

Delante de mí, con una clara preocupación (y un toque de estupidez) en su rostro, con el torso desnudo, y casi tan mojado como yo, estaba nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo idiota de Jacob Black

Ya no había desconcierto en mi, todos lo sentimientos que habían dado vueltas dentro de mí estaban dando paso a uno solo: la ira.

**Jacob POV**

Por fin Leah mostraba señales de vida, y estaba seguro de que ya había escupido toda el agua dentro de ella. Se quedo recostada en la arena (seguro estaba igual de agotada que yo) y creo que abrió un poco los ojos… empezó a sonreír "_¿Pero que sucede aquí?_" Fue lo único que pude pensar.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla para ver si reaccionaba

Entonces murmuro en voz muy muy baja

-¿…Papá?

Oh no, creo que le entro agua al cerebro o algo así…

Al menos ya sabía que Leah ya estaba conciente y se había erguido hasta quedar sentada. Hubiera dado todo por saber que estaba pensando en ese momento porque por un largo –e incomodo- tiempo, se quedo mirándome sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Leah, ¿estas bien? – le pregunte al ver que solo se quedaba ahí pasmada sin decir o hacer nada.

Entonces la expresión de su rostro cambio con la misma rapidez con la que se hundió en el mar… de forma muy aterradora.

En su rostro empezaba a dibujarse una expresión de enojo e ira, que no podía significar nada bueno… a menos que quieras morir descuartizado.

"_Oh-oh"_

Leah POV

"Mierda, mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda…"

-¡¿TU?! – Casi escupí esa palabra- ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ TU?!

Jacob comenzó a explicarme…o por lo menos eso trataba, pero apenas le entendía y parecía no poder articular las palabras. Idiota. -Leah… yo… te vi… y no sabia… te estabas ahogando y…- lo interrumpí porque si seguía escuchándolo probablemente lo golpearía.

-¿Cómo fue que me sacaste del agua con vida?  
-Pues… ya estabas inconsciente… pero… y aunque había mucha agua en tu pulmones… simplemente…- ¡¡aah!! ¿Qué este hombre no puede hablar bien o que?

Sin embargo… si había agua en mis pulmones entonces el…

-No me diste respiración de boca a boca… ¿verdad?- Hice mucho énfasis en esa ultima palabra fulminándolo con la mirada. Jacob se quedo pasmado.

-Ehmmm… bueno, es que de que otra forma hubiera podido…- Su-fi-cien-te

-¡Eres un entrometido Jacob Black! Quita tu cara de idiota de MI vista, apártate de MI camino y déjame-en-paz.- Mi voz sonaba furiosa, la garganta me quemaba de coraje. Podía sentir la hiel tan intensa que podía vomitar en cualquier momento

Me hinque y como Jacob estaba en cuclillas lo empuje del pecho y perdió el equilibrio. Eso desquito un poco mi ira

La manera en que se fue de nalgas al suelo además de su expresión de "soy idiota y no entiendo nada…" hubiera dado mucha risa en otra situación, pero en esta solo quería desaparecer.

Me levante como pude, el aire aun me hacia falta, las piernas me pesaban y la ropa mojada junto con el intenso sol del amanecer en la playa me daban un calor horrible. Ahora tendría que subir de nuevo hasta la punta del acantilado, recoger mi mochila, y seguir pero, ¿Y ahora? ¿Volver a casa? ¿Ir a Forks u otro pueblo cercano? ¿Irme lo mas lejos que pueda? No tenia idea de que hacer… seguramente… seguramente Sue y Seth sigan dormidos… no se levantan sino hasta las diez u once de la mañana, si… regresare a casa y dejare todo como estaba antes, maldita sea…

Por un segundo sentí que todo iría bien, y llega este… este… este zoquete, y me lo arruina todo…

Que frustración. Que humillación. Que desesperación.

"Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda…"

Jacob POV

Yo… yo enserio ya no entendía nada… La manera en que Leah me miro con ese intenso odio… la manera en que me hablo escupiendo las palabras llenas de ira… la manera en que puso su mano en mi pecho y me empujo al suelo… todo era demasiado confuso… Me quede sentado en la arena y vi como Leah se levantaba con dificultad. El sol me deslumbraba y con los ojos entrecerrados la vi empezar a irse…

Sabia que hubiera sido mas coherente dejar que se fuera pero, ¿nunca han escuchado esa vocecita en lo mas recóndito de su ser que les dice que hagan lo menos apropiado, y por mas que quieran no la pueden ignorar? Pues esta estupida vocecita me estaba gritando que detuviera a Leah y arriesgara mi rostro…

-¡Hey Leah!- se volteo lentamente y me miro, otra vez con profundo odio. Si su mirada fueran cuchillos probablemente hubiera muerto en segundo y medio… y la verdad es que si sentía feo, jamas pense que esos ojos color miel- que dicho sea de paso, siempre he pensado que son hermosos-, pudieran emanar tanta furia...

-A ver Jacob, ya me echaste a perder el día, ya me irritaste lo suficiente, no puedes solo… ¿dejarme ir?

-Pero no vendría mal un gracias ¿sabes?- Después de todo, de no ser por mi, ella seria un tronco flotando en medio del mar…

-¿Gracias?¿gracias de que? ¿De ir a donde no te llaman y hacer lo que no te piden? Perdón Jacob, pero no tengo que agradecerte nada. Peeeeero si te alejas en este instante de mi vista te lo agradeceré como no tienes una idea.- Y continuo su camino

-Pero ¿de que hablas?- ¿Evitar que se ahogara era ahora una molestia?

-Hablo de que puedes irte y olvidarte de todo este asunto-. Su voz de verdad sonaba irritada, pero ya era demasiado para mi

-Entonces, espero que la próxima vez que intentes algo así de arriesgado y estupido, ¡no haya nadie a kilómetros a la redonda que te salve la vida!- No, espera... no era eso lo que queria decir... no tan crudo...

Entonces se volteo, y no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo de verla tan seria tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, su expresión mostraba uno de los dolores mas intensos que he visto en mi vida, desee nunca haber dicho eso…

-¡¡TU NO SALVASTE MI VIDA JACOB!!. Me quede atónito…- ¡ARRUINASTE MI MUERTE!

Entonces lo entendí. Lo entendí TODO. Y me sentí algo idiota por creer que era un simple intento de diversión que había salido mal.

Pero… no podía creerlo. Simplemente mi cerebro no lo asimilaba.

¿Leah había intentado suicidarse?

* * *

**Ok, el capitulo me quedo demasiado corto.**

**¿Pero saben que?**

**Este capitulo tenia que terminar aquí, aquí y solo aquí, o perdia el encanto y el suspenso. uuuuh.  
**

**En este momento que acabo el capitulo ya no tengo mucho tiempo para seguirle, solo puedo editarlo y subirlo, pero en cuanto tenga tiempo seguiré escribiendo, ya me quede con las ganas.**

**Besos y gracias a las personas que aun después de mi enorme y decepcionante ausencia hayan leído este capi y esperen el siguiente. (:**


	6. No del todo mal

Personajes de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Leah POV**

El silencio es demasiado pesado, me oprime el pecho y me causa dolor de estomago, pero nada quiere salir de mi boca, puedo ver que Jacob esta desconcertado por completo, al parecer el tampoco tiene algo que decir pero, venga, no ha dicho nada inteligente por el momento… lo miro a los ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar pero las lagrimas hacen un gran esfuerzo por salir, me dicen que ya esperaron demasiado, que ya no quieren quedarse adentro, me nublan la vista. Paso la manga de mi chamarra por mi cara para detenerlas, parece que se han resignado. Miro hacia el mar y después volteo hacia Jacob, que se queda mirándome sin hacer nada.

Abro la boca, la cierro…después, con un hilo de voz digo:

-Quiero irme a casa-. OK, suena estupido, y aunque no se si me lo estoy diciendo a mi o a el, no encuentro otra cosa que decir.

Entonces Jacob me mira, entrecierra los ojos y da un paso hacia mí.

-¿Por qué, Leah?

-Pues… porque estoy agotada-. Digo algo confundida. Jacob niega con la cabeza pero no deja de mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados

-No… no, no, ¿Por qué te lanzaste al mar? ¿Por qué intentaste… - hace una pausa como si decirlo fuera muy difícil - …suicidarte?

Me muerdo el labio inferior, miro la arena, miro el mar, miro a la nada. Trato de hacerme la fuerte, trato de defenderme.

- ¿Es muy difícil entenderlo o no sabes nada de lo que ha pasado últimamente?

- Lo se Leah, lo se, pero no tenias porque hacer eso

Me mira muy enojado, no entiendo el por que de su repentina furia

- ¿De verdad…creíste que esa era la forma de solucionar las cosas?

- Pues yo… - me interrumpe, con la voz más fuerte que antes.

- Pues tú, eres una cobarde,- me fulmina con la mirada- ¿pensaste en algún momento en tu hermano? ¿Tu madre? O mejor aun, tu padre. ¿Cómo crees que le caería saber que su hija no es más que una llorona que resuelve sus problemas matándose?

Me dolió, claro que me dolió, pero sobre todo me dejo… sin palabras, desconcertada, sorprendida. Caray, que manera de hablarme, pero no entiendo, ¿desde cuando esto es su problema?

- Pues no tengo idea Jacob, ya que mi padre esta muerto, y no entiendo cual es tu problema con que yo no lo este también.

-Mi problema Leah, es que yo creía conocerte, creí que eras una chica fuerte, algo mas valiente que esto, pero veo que no… que bajo has caído.

-No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo, Jacob -, OK, ya me enoje, se esta pasando de la raya – no sabes como me siento en estos momentos, todo lo que he tenido que pasar, y sobre todo, no tienes por que hablarme así, ya que no eres mi… mi… padre. – Mierda.

-Tienes razón Leah, tu padre no estaría enojado. Estaría de lo mas decepcionado y furioso, ¿y que si has tenido momentos difíciles? ¿Así pretendías escapar de ello? Pues que patético.

Me sigue mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, siento un vacío en el pecho, quiero gritar, quiero golpearlo y al mismo tiempo tirarme al piso y llorar, por que tiene razón, no he hecho mas que ser un ser que se arrastra de un lado a otro, no he sido mas que patética.

-Me voy a casa Jacob, no me importa que quieras sermonearme, no tengo tiempo para esto.- Miento, me doy la vuelta y empiezo a caminar hacia el sendero para subir a lo mas alto del acantilado, doy unos cuantos pasos y Jacob agarra mi muñeca, de una manera tan brusca que lastima, me jala y me pone frente a el, demasiado cerca quizá. Eso me estremece

-Jacob…- me quejo – me haces…daño.- En efecto, siento que me tritura la mano pero solo me mira, nuestros rostros están muy cerca uno del otro, lo miro desconcertada, trato de zafarme, me toma la otra muñeca, ambas las aprieta con fuerza.

-Vamos a pretender, ¿te parece Leah? – me dice en un susurro, siento un escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda, sus manos rugosas pero calidas sujetan mis muñecas con menos fuerza que antes, pero igual no puedo moverlas. – Pretenderemos que nada de esto paso, pretenderemos que seguimos siendo como extraños, pretenderemos que nunca intentaste quitarte la vida, pero sobre todo – hace una pausa y me mira con esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche, y de repente sonríe, una sonrisa muy extraña, como con algo de sarcasmo – pretenderé que nunca te llame patética, a pesar de que creo que lo eres, solo si prometes… que nunca volverás a hacer algo tan estupido.

Me quedo sin habla, suelta mis muñecas y me empuja mirándome como si fuera un montón de estiércol.

-Te estaré vigilando Leah

-Y tu, ¿Quién crees que eres para decirme eso?

-Solo te digo Leah, que pase lo que pase y por muy irritante, molesto y desesperante que sea… estaré ahí cuando me necesites, cuando no me necesites, y hasta cuando estés harta de mi - su rostro se suaviza un poco, la sonrisa deja de parecer sarcástica… es mas, hasta parece linda solo que sus ojos no parecen decir lo mismo ¿O si?

-¿Gracias Jacob? – ¿Acaso este tipo es bipolar? Vaya día…

-Te llevare a casa.

-No es necesario, me se el camino de memoria, apuesto a que puedo llegar sana y salva yo solita.

-Por lo menos déjame acompañarte por tu mochila…

Demonios, casi lo olvidaba…

-Esta bien… - Bipolar, si, pero en estos momentos muy dulce.

Camina junto a mi, ninguno dice nada, cuando por fin llegamos a la punta del acantilado, toma mi mochila como si no pesara nada y se la cuelga en el hombro.

-Creí que solo por mi mochila y después me iría yo sola.

-Pues si, pero ya que vamos por el mismo camino…

Tampoco hablamos mucho durante el camino a nuestras casas. Una que otra pregunta casual, pero ninguno menciona el accidente otra vez. A pesar de que llegamos primero a su casa insiste en acompañarme a mi casa, me deja en la puerta, se despide de mi de una manera muy amable y antes de que pueda reaccionar (y arrancarle los brazos) me da un abrazo y me susurra "no olvides que te vigilo" Me sonríe y se va caminando. Espero unos momentos antes de entrar a la casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Apenas son las ocho y media, y siendo domingo eso es demasiado temprano para que mi hermano o mi madre se levanten. Subo directo a mi habitación, me quito solo la chamarra y así como estoy, con el cabello mojado y pesado al igual que mi ropa me tiro en la cama, exhausta y con una unica persona en mi mente: Jacob Black.

**Jacob POV**

Enojado se quedaba corto, estaba furioso, no podia creer que Leah fuera capaz de algo tan idiota. Un emo cabeza hueca** (1)** tal vez, pero ¿Leah? ¿aquella chica tan fuerte y valiente? ¿la que nunca perdía una pelea ni se dejaba intimidar? No, esa no es la Leah que conozco, no _mi_ Leah. Porque aunque ella no lo quiera aceptar, la conozco casi tan bien como sus mejores amigas… vale, tal vez solo somos amigos casuales, pero paso mucho tiempo con Quil y Embry y ellos si que son sus amigos y estando con ellos la fui conociendo, esa chica que de pequeña agarraba insectos como los demás niños mientras las demás pequeñas jugaban con muñecas, la que disfrutaba a sus trece años jugar futbol**(2) **en las calles y que sabia lanzar un limpio y hermoso pase como nunca lo había visto en una niña, mientras las demás se preocupaban por zapatos y ropa y maquillaje y actores y esas cosas que las vuelve locas. No digo que Leah no es femenina, simplemente diferente, de un modo encantador, algo sarcástico y siempre lindo.

Saber que Leah se desmoronaba así me enojaba, por eso mi comportamiento con ella. No quería lastimarla, quería ver hasta que punto se defendía como Dios manda, quería que viera su error al tratar de quitarse la vida, y ya, lo admito, quizá me vi un poco bipolar pero lo cierto es que tiene razón, ha pasado por muchísimas cosas que la han lastimado, el dolor debe ser insoportable.

Además me entraba un no se que por protegerla. Todo esto me hace sentir algo raro. Se supone que Leah y yo dejamos de ser amigos cuando estábamos en la secundaria. Para ser un poco más específicos, cuando conocí a Bella, yo me enamore de Bella, lo admito, pero ella tiene a su Edward y no hay nada que se le pueda hacer; sin embargo, nunca entendí porque esto hizo enojar a Leah.

Mientras entro a la casa veo que Billy ya esta levantado y haciendo el desayuno.

-Jacob, que bueno que llegas, empezaba a preocuparme, normalmente vuelves a eso de las ocho ¿sabes? De todos modos ya estoy preparándote algo de comer… siempre vuelves hambriento ¿o no? ¿Qué tal estuvo la carrera del día de hoy? Nunca pensé que correr te fuera a gustar tanto…

Ok, paren, Billy esta hablando mas de lo normal, eso significa que algo va a pasar. Voltea, detiene el blablabla y me mira de arriba a abajo

-Jacob, ¿estas mojado?

-Uhmm… chapuzón en la playa, para… refrescarme.- ¡Por supuesto que no le iba a contar lo de Leah!

-Mmm… bueno, aunque por estas fechas el agua esta algo fría, quizá deberías cambiarte la ropa, no quiero que te enfermes, pero si prefieres desayunar ahora esta bien…

Billy sigue con su parloteo y yo me siento a esperar a que suelte lo que tenga que decirme.

-Uh… Jake

Volteo a verlo sin decir nada, solo espero.

-Hoy por la noche, Charlie va a cenar aquí, veremos un partido de béisbol… el caso es que… quiere traer a Bella.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que el… el quiere que las cosas entre ustedes dos estén bien.

-Están bien papá, yo…

-No, no están del todo bien y lo sabes Jake – interrumpe con voz suave – sabes que ya no le hablas como antes, ni siquiera se si aun hablas con ella… solo hablen ¿si? Que Charlie vea… o por lo menos crea que no se llevan mal.

Mierda… no quiero ver a Bella, no quiero, no quiero y no quiero. Tal vez sea un poco infantil pero la cosa es que no nos peleamos, simplemente… nuestra amistad se acabo, con pocas posibilidades de volver a existir…

El resto del desayuno transcurre sin otro acontecimiento importante, termino y voy a mi cuarto. Por ser domingo Billy dice que puedo ir a donde quiera. No tengo mucho que hacer… pero solo por hacer algo iré a casa de Quil… o de Embry… o tal vez vaya con Embry a casa de Quil. Si, eso hare, al fin y al cabo ellos siempre logran que me distraiga con algo, a pesar de que en estos momentos solo una persona, un único nombre acapare todos mis pensamientos: Leah Clearwater.

* * *

**(1) Sin ofender a los que se identifiquen como emo**

**(2) Americano (además el otro es soccer, no futbol… es un error muy común…)**

**

* * *

**

**Perdonen la tardanza, mi flojera y todo lo demas, esta vez prometo irle escribiendo poco a poco y talvez para la proxima semana tenga ya el proximo capi :]**

**Espero este les haya gustado, lo hice medio rapido asi que seguro se me fue por ahi un error o dos de ortografia y redaccion, pero espero que no y de ser asi... pues ya ni modo, ojala le hayan entendido ^^  
**


	7. Bajo Una Tormenta

"_Stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down, stand through the pain, you won't drown, and one day what's lost can be found…"_ -Superchick

**LEAH POV**

Me duele todo el cuerpo, me siento pesada y pegajosa, puedo sentir el sabor a sal en mis labios secos, pero no quiero ni abrir los ojos; estoy demasiado cansada como para levantarme de la cama. Pero claro, tenía que ser un precioso domingo, esos en los que quieres estar sola, hacer algo _no_ productivo, encerrarte en tu cuarto con música, desconectarte del mundo… y tu adorada madre; quiere justamente lo opuesto.

Sue abre un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para no ver mi lamentable estado pero si para escucharme y susurra –Leah, cariño, ¿ya estas despierta?.

Con la cabeza refundida en la almohada trato de contestarle pero tengo la garganta seca – Mmmmpphh… - Tómalo como un sí, ma…

-Ok… es que… ya son las dos de la tarde… - WTF?! – y, es bueno que por fin duermas bien… pero vienen a visitarnos tus _tíos _– Oh, demonios_- _… será mejor que te arregles-.

Esta vez, aun con la cabeza en la almohada, contesto con un gruñido en el cual si se nota mi desagrado ante la noticia – ¿Mmmhhj?- .

-Ya sé que no te hace muy feliz, pero prometo que si saludas, te comportas en la comida y no eres grosera… con… - duda en decir su nombre, ha- tu _prima,_ puedes venir a encerrarte después de comer. Te quiero lista en media hora-. Bien, bien, no me desagrada la idea de comportarme con mis tíos, ¿pero con la zorra traidora? Jamás.

Escucho como mi madre cierra la puerta y sus pasos en la escalera y poco a poco despego la cara de la almohada. Siento los ojos pesados y como que no los puedo abrir, siento el nefasto rastro de baba junto a mis labios y como cada musculo del cuerpo me duele mientras me voy incorporando. Toco un mechón de mi cabello, esta tieso y reseco y cuando toco mi cara la siento áspera y pegajosa, igual que todo mi cuerpo. Definitivamente dormí bien, como hace noches que no lo hacía; a pesar de mis extraños sueños en los que Jacob y yo salíamos y nos sumergíamos en un mar totalmente negro… negro como la tinta china que mancho mi falda blanca en Artes Plásticas y…. bueno, debí haberme cambiado de ropa por lo menos, la que traigo aun esta húmeda y pica. Me estiro un poco y me sigue doliendo el cuerpo. Recuerdo como cada roca chocaba contra mi cuerpo y como la furia del agua me sacudía de un lado a otro, me estremezco al recordarlo; pero me estremezco aun más al pensar en Jacob.

Me tardo en bañarme, me gusta, es como cuando te quedas horas bajo la lluvia. El agua caliente hace que el dolor en mi cuerpo sea menos intenso y me relaja. Ayuda a aclarar ideas.

No puedo dejar de pensar en que debo comportarme con Emily… pienso en su nombre como en un montón de estiércol… ha, sería muy divertido empujarla en un montón de estiércol… pero eso no arreglaría todo lo que me hizo, todo lo que sufrí por su estúpida culpa.

¿Qué me pongo? … ¿Qué me pongo? Comida familiar, precioso domingo, tal vez pueda salir después de la comida… no sería mala idea ir a casa de Quil, hay un asuntito pendiente entre él… yo… y un Guitar Hero.

Después de mucho pensarle saco unos jeans, una blusa roja de tirantes con botones brillantes y amarro mi cabello en una coleta de caballo. Como siempre, me pongo tennis, los únicos zapatos más o menos elegantes que tengo son para fiestas y cosas así y además de miles de pares de tennis tengo solo sandalias.

Algo raro me pasa… hay algo dentro de mí que ha cambiado pero no logro descifrar que es, pero cuando me veo en el espejo noto que no solo estoy diferente por dentro. Me agrada como me veo, hay algo diferente en el espejo hoy, tal vez la luz del sol de domingo, tal vez el cambio radical de salada y pegajosa a arreglada y suave… me hace ver más… viva… mas… ay no sé, pero me gusta; le sonrío a mi imagen y me miro varias veces, por todos lados, como si estuviera evaluándome, empiezo a sentirme bien conmigo misma.

Es muy chistoso como me quedo viendo mi reflejo como idiota, pero supongo que no le hace mal a mi autoestima la cual no está muy bien que digamos.

-¡Leah! ¡Baja a ayudarme en la cocina!

Claro que… no todo podía ser perfecto…

Mientras lanzo un suspiro de resignación pienso en lo largo que será el día, algo me dice que va a ser como pararse en medio de una enorme tormenta… espero no ahogarme.

**JACOB POV**

Cuando supe que iba a venir, pensé que sería incomodo, cuando regresaba de casa de Quil, estaba seguro de que sería incomodo, cuando mi padre y Charlie hablaron por teléfono mientras venían en camino, me preguntaba qué tan incomodo seria, cuando tocaron la puerta ya me estaba preparando psicológicamente para lo incomodo que sería… pero ya sentados frente a frente en la misma mesa, totalmente callados sin dejar de mirarnos… era más que incomodo. Tan incomodo que todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Charlie y Billy estaban igual, no querían romper el silencio por algún motivo raro. Como si estuvieran esperando a que de la nada Bella y yo nos pusiéramos a platicar como lo hacíamos antes, pero eso no va a pasar, ya nada es como antes.

Frunce los labios, me mira, se rasca la nuca, suspira profundo y ve hacia otro lado.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, juego con mis dedos y luego doy pequeños golpes en la mesa.

Charlie se resigna, da un golpe a la mesa y se levanta.

-¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡Veamos que hizo el gran chef Billy Black para el juego de esta noche!

Billy sonríe como si nada.

-Pues para esta ocasión _especial_ – me lanza una mirada severa – prepare mi receta especial de espagueti.- Sonríe con aire orgulloso

-¡Excelente! – Dice Charlie mientras se frota las manos y Bella me mira – Pues entonces cenemos…

La cena transcurre tranquila, ninguno de los dos habla. Charlie y Billy murmuran un poco entre sí.

Acaba la cena, se van a ver el partido, me pongo a recoger los platos sucios mientras en la sala se escucha el ruido del partido de Beisbol y Bella se pone de pie para recargarse contra la pared.

-Esto no puede seguir así – dice de repente mirando por la ventana.

Aviento unos platos, me recargo contra la mesa, miro el piso y después la miro a ella pero ella no se atreve a mirarme a mí.

-Esto, ¿esto qué?

- Esto Jake, no podemos tratar de salvar nuestra amistad si a ninguno de los dos nos interesa.

- ¿Quién dice que a ninguno de los dos le interesa? Nuestra amistad era perfecta Bella, fuiste tú quien la arruino, yo daría lo que fuera por que volviera a ser como antes.

Baja la mirada

-No me digas eso Jake, yo no quise arruinar nada…simplemente

- Simplemente elegiste a otra persona

- Pues sí, si lo hice…

No puedo creer lo que me dice, siento como si una tormenta estuviera dentro de mí luchando por salir. Controlo las ganas de gritar…

-¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué él? Si nuestra amistad era perfecta, yo estuve contigo cuando él se fue, yo se que te puedo querer mas, ¿Por qué lo elegiste a _el_?

-No me preguntes eso Jake, porque la respuesta es simple: -por primera vez me ve directo a los ojos y noto que tiene lagrimas en ellos – Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo y con todo mi ser y nunca podre elegir entre el y otra persona, porque siempre lo elegiré a él.

-Tienes razón – le contesto fríamente – esto no puede seguir así. Espero que seas súper feliz y toda la cosa y espero – me mira con nostalgia – que Edward además de tu novio sea tu mejor amigo… porque yo ya no lo soy.

Salgo de la casa por la cocina y cierro la puerta bruscamente, me volteo solo para ver por la ventana que Charlie y Billy se voltean y que Bella se pasa la manga de la chamarra por la cara para secar sus lágrimas. Desde la casa se escucha la voz del comentarista del canal de deportes

"Y la bola desaparece en la oscuridad dejando atónito al publico entero con su ruda salida"

Irónico…

Tomo el camino más largo hacia la playa, ese que está lleno de vegetación y debes conocerlo muy bien porque si no te pierdes y no sales de ahí hasta que el sol sale, aparto ramitas y hojas para distraerme hasta que la vegetación empieza a disminuir y el brillo de la luna y el mar aparecen ante mis ojos, pero mientras bajo mis zapatos empiezo a sentir la suave y fina arena, noto que cerca de la orilla hay una sombra, algo muy parecido a un bulto… la luz es escasa y no puedo ver bien pero, justo cuando decido irme hacia el otro lado de la playa una nube tapando la luna se desvanece y abre paso a mas luz, lo cual me deja ver con más claridad y me doy cuenta de que el bulto es una persona de cabello largo. Como muchos acostumbran llevar el cabello largo aquí en La Push (yo me lo corte hace no mucho por razones personales) no si es hombre o mujer pero cuando se pone de perfil noto que es una figura más bien esbelta con pestañas como plumeros y… el rostro mojado.

Un extraño presentimiento empieza a formarse dentro de mí y por alguna inexplicable razón mi cuerpo se dirige hace esa chica que quizá no era del todo una extraña.

Me aproximo y por fin le miro la cara. Sentada abrazándose las rodillas, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, los ojos hinchados y la cara roja me mira con extrañeza sin saber si dejarme quedar, levantarse y correr o simplemente mandarme al cuerno como suele hacerlo.

Mientras me siento a su lado me sigue viendo y ya sentado le hablo temiendo lo peor (entiéndase un buen puñetazo en la cara).

-Uhm... hola Leah, ¿Tuviste un mal día tu también?

Lanza un suspiro de resignación el cual yo entiendo como un "sí pero no es tu asunto"

Se queda mirando al mar derramando todavía unas cuantas lagrimas y me doy cuenta que en efecto, no soy el único que atraviesa una tormenta. Noticia de la semana: Leah, la chica más fuerte de La Push se nos está deshaciendo sin esperanzas de volver a ser la misma. Me siento raro al verla así de triste.

-Y a ti, ¿en qué te fue mal? – le pregunto, pues por alguna razón necesito saber por qué llora.

Me mira pero no dice nada, suspira de nuevo y con un hilo de voz me dice:

-No supe cerrar la boca cuando debía y… la cagué.

* * *

**Bien, espero les haya gustado, la verdad creo que estoy perdiendo mi toque para escribir… aunque pensándolo bien nunca fui muy buena, ha.**

**Como no sé si el término se utilice mucho, "la cagué" es una hermosa y vulgar manera de decir "lo eche a perder"**

**Ya salgo de vacaciones, ya acabe mis exámenes y ya tengo más tiempo para desperdiciar, prometo ahora si echarle ganas ("pero que le pasa? Eso nos ha dicho los últimos tres capítulos!" Pues si, así de floja soy :] )**

**Los quiero y gracias por leerme! Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y criticas (mientras sean constructivas)**

**No sean muy duros con mis errores de ortografía y redacción**

_//__Permanece bajo la lluvia, permanece firme, de pie, cuando todo se derrumba, de pie a través del dolor, no te ahogues, y un día lo que está perdido puede ser encontrado...//_


	8. Lastimada

"_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me lying on the floor, surround me. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Just a little late… you found me…"_ –The Fray

* * *

**LEAH POV**

Bueno pues… ya está aquí ¿no? Y… la última vez que llegó a meter las narices donde no debía las cosas salieron completamente al revés de cómo yo las quería… creo que Jake merece escuchar la historia de mi miserable situación ya que, de no haber sido por él, yo no estaría pasando por esto. ¿Cómo es que sale de la nada cuando menos se le necesita?

Llegó, se sentó y me preguntó que me pasaba, no creí que de verdad le importara, pero por alguna extraña razón parece realmente interesado. Miro hacia el mar y antes de empezar le advierto.

-Es una historia larguísima y aburrida, marca sermón de iglesia, ¿de verdad quieres escucharlo?

-Tengo tiempo de sobra y no tengo nada mejor que hacer – lo miro y alzo una ceja, enseguida carraspea y trata de componerlo – Bueeeno… tómalo como un cumplido -. Lo sigo mirando –Mira: acabo de tener un día bastante difícil pero veo que no soy el único, si quieres contarme te escuchare las horas sin interrumpir; lo prometo, pero si no quieres contarme me levanto y me largo ¿te parece?-. Creo que eso es suficiente además de que suena muy sincero.

Suspiro y empiezo a contarle lo que hizo de este día un día bastante mierda… en toda la extensión de la hermosa palabra.

Hoy… hoy fueron a comer mis tíos, ya te imaginaras que tíos y por supuesto mi querida primita baja-novios estuvo ahí. Le prometí a mi madre que me comportaría, aunque no sé ni para que los invito, como si no tuviéramos ya bastantes problemas y va y me enjareta a mi némesis… el caso es que trate de estar repitiéndome mentalmente "debo comportarme" "debo comportarme" y funciono… hasta cierto momento. Salude con cortesía, no estrangule a mi prima cuando mi madre me obligo a abrazarla, no dije ningún comentario fuera de lugar. La mayor parte de la cena permanecí callada y educada y mi madre parecía satisfecha. Claro que todo el tiempo se noto de que manera estaba viendo a Emily, te apuesto a que todos sentían mi odio hacia ella, pero nadie decía nada, hasta yo evite hacer algún comentario al respecto, y mira que ganas no me faltan… pero como te dije antes… solo duró hasta cierto momento

Me detengo para mirar a Jake que solo me mira con expresión de querer saber enserio lo que seguía.

Estábamos ya en el postre, faltaba poco para que mi tortura acabara, estaba segura de que mantener mi boca llena de tarta de frutas sería suficiente para no decir nada imprudente. Seth no dejaba de mirarme y decirme con los labios "ya casi, tranquila" y mi madre me miraba con comprensión. Me sentía bien conmigo misma, ¡había logrado mantenerme callada! Pero de repente… empezó a sonar el celular de Emily. Yo no dejaba de pensar "que no sea Sam… que no sea Sam"… pero como era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… cuando Emily contesto el rostro se le ilumino y con voz chillona dijo "¡Hola amor!" Por supuesto todos voltearon a verme y yo solo mire mi plato de tarta. Pensé en comérmela a velocidad luz y correr hacia mi cuarto con algún pretexto estúpido, pero ¿Cómo no quedarme? Especialmente porque se podía escuchar la voz de Sam al otro lado del teléfono, eso de hablar bajito nunca se le ha dado.

"_Hola mi vida, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no estás conmigo? Me duele no tenerte cerca, no sabes cuánto te necesito…" _El tipo de cosas… el tipo de cosas que me decía a mí.

En ese momento tuve que parar para sorber el moco (que asco) y tragarme las lágrimas antes de soltarme a llorar y no poder continuar.

"Leah, estas doblando tu cuchara" me susurro mi hermano, pero no me importo, Emily solo se sonrojaba y soltaba risitas estúpidas y decía cosas como "Ay Sam…" Me molesto enserio, no recuerdo haber sido tan melosa como ella, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando se despidieron, Emily le dijo a Sam que estaba en casa de "su tía Sue" dándole a entender que yo estaba ahí y entonces al otro lado del teléfono se escucho perfectamente su despedida, en ella una frase que yo ya conocía muy bien…

"_No importa amor, tu eres todo para mí y nada va a arruinar eso… -porque somos tu y yo… y todos los demás no tienen nada que ver-…"_ Ahí fue cuando la cuchara en mi mano paso a ser un trozo de metal barato… Esa frase… esa misma frase era nada más y nada menos que la letra de n-u-e-s-t-r-a canción, esa canción yo misma la grabe en un disco y se lo regale cuando éramos novios. ¿Sabes? Más de diez veces me dijo cuanto adoraba esa canción, cuanto le recordaba mi presencia y esa frase, esa maldita línea… era como nuestra frase, me la decía todo el tiempo, cuando estábamos solos, cuando alguien hablaba mal de alguno de los dos...era una de nuestras tantas maneras de expresar nuestro amor. Simplemente no pude soportarlo.

Cuando Emily colgó… solté la cuchara… y la bomba…: "Así que… tú eres todo para el ¿eh?"

Emily solo suspiro y mi madre abrió la boca para decir algo pero no le di tiempo.

"Que chistoso que se le olvide tan rápido algo tan importante ¿no? Porque si mal no recuerdo, yo solía ser su todo, pero nada de eso importa ya, ¿o sí?"

"Leah… no era mi intención…" empezó a balbucear

"No, no, no, no, ¿Quién dice que era tu intención? Me quitaste al hombre que más he amado y me jodiste la vida, pero no fue tu intención, ¿verdad?" Se notaba la ira en mi voz

Mi hermano trato de advertirme que me estaba pasando de la raya; mi madre intervino tratando de decirme que no fuera grosera

"¡¿Cómo puedes ponerte de su lado mamá?! Sabes que tengo razón, ella es la culpable de todo." Fue lo que le dije y no se tu, pero creo que tengo toda la razón Jacob sigue sin mostrar expresión.

"¡No tolerare que le hables así a mi hija!" me grito mi tía. Me puse de pie, avente la silla… de hecho creo que hasta la rompí… no sé y no me importo porque con toda la ira solté todo lo que tenía que decir:

"¡Maldita zorra! ¡Jamás te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste, no me importa que todo el mundo se ponga en mi contra y te defienda solo porque Sam lo hace, esto es tu culpa! ¡Tú culpa y nada más que tú culpa! ¡Espero que Sam y tu, juntitos y felices, se pudran en lo más recóndito del infierno! ¡No quiero volver a saber ni una mierda de ustedes nunca más!" Uhmm… Algo así le grite, quizá con mas groserías, quizá fue más largo, el caso es que le grite todas sus verdades y honestamente no me sentí nada mal.

Dejando con la boca abierta a todos me fui de ahí golpeando prácticamente todo, subí las escaleras corriendo y me metí a mi cuarto azotando la puerta. Ni siquiera llegue a mi cama, me puse a llorar sentada en el piso con la espalda pegada a la puerta. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero cuando empezó a escuchar pasos en la escalera decidí que no quería que nadie me sermoneara, y mucho menos si era mi tía o peor, mi madre. Me levante y salte por la ventana… suena un poco loco ¿no? Pero ya lo he hecho antes, no me cuesta trabajo; mientras corría hacia la playa escuche a mi madre gritar mi nombre pero ni siquiera me detuve a voltear, seguí corriendo hasta llegar aquí, no sé ni cuánto tiempo llevo aquí sentada pero no me importa, no creo que volver en estos momentos a mi casa sea la opción. Entonces empiezo a moquear otra vez y las lágrimas salen y salen, ya no vale la pena seguir deteniéndolo. Jake se muerde el labio inferior.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no es justo… - le digo entre sollozos – no recuerdo haber hecho algo tan malo para merecer esto y… ahora resulta que yo soy la bruja mala arruinando el cuento de hadas entre Sam y Emily, y a nadie le importa si yo estoy sufriendo, todos están demasiado ocupados admirando a la quintaesencia del amor joven en ellos…

Me abrazo las rodillas, me tallo los ojos y en mi interior empieza a crecer una sensación que me come por dentro y hace que me sienta mareada; exactamente lo que sentí cuando vi a mi padre muerto… lo mismo que sentí cuando Sam y Emily se besaban.

Frio

Un frio que al parecer se quedara a vivir en mi interior lo que me resta de vida

**JACOB POV**

Debí haberla escuchado antes; debí haber visto todo desde su punto de vista, de haber hecho eso antes no la hubiera juzgado tan mal. Ahora comprendo todo por lo que está pasando y aunque no puedo sentirlo, si imagino el dolor que ella debe estar sintiendo. Si bien yo sabía que la situación estaba grave no podía dejar de pensar en Leah como una amargada que no quería dejar ir el pasado, ahora entiendo que es mucho más difícil de lo que yo creía.

Mientras escuchaba lo que le había pasado esa misma tarde yo me lo iba imaginando todo… cuando sus tíos llegaron a su casa, a cena, la llamada y la furia de Leah. Honestamente si yo fuera su madre no estaría tan enojada con ella; además Leah tiene razón, ¿Cómo se le ocurre meter a Leah y a Emily al mismo cuarto? Era obvio que en algún momento se iba a desatar el caos.

Cuando me acabo de contar que se había escapado de su casa por la ventana empezó a llorar. No a llorar estruendosamente pero pude darme cuenta de que estaba ahogando los sollozos con su brazo, no paraba de derramar lagrimas y tenía la blusa empapada. En ese momento me di cuenta de que solo llevaba esa blusita de tirantes y me pregunte si no tendría frio.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no es justo… - me dice entre sollozos – no recuerdo haber hecho algo tan malo para merecer esto y… ahora resulta que yo soy la bruja mala arruinando el cuento de hadas entre Sam y Emily, y a nadie le importa si yo estoy sufriendo, todos están demasiado ocupados admirando a la quintaesencia del amor joven en ellos…

Se abraza las rodillas y se talla los ojos. Me gustaría tener un pañuelo a la mano.

-No- es lo único que puedo decirle. Ella se voltea y me mira confundida

-No ¿Qué?

-No creo que Sam sea un santo, no creo que tú seas la bruja culpable de todo y no creo que el mundo entero este en tu contra… y aun si así fuera yo estaré de tu lado… ¿recuerdas? Yo no te dejaría sufriendo sola, así me quieras lejos y estés harta de mi… eso hacen los amigos ¿no? No me importa que, como tú dices, todos amen a Sam y se pongan de su lado, yo no voy a dejar que te derrumbes…

Ella se queda muy callada, excepto por el leve hipo que le dio por llorar.

-¿Tienes frio?- Es un poco obvio que tiene frio ya que trae una blusa muy ligera, y esta temblando duh para Jacob… aunque pensandolo bien, no sé si es por eso o por tanto llorar. Ella solo asiente con la cabeza y yo inmediatamente me quito la chamarra y se la pongo en los hombros. Se queda callada… callada…

-Gracias Jake…- dice después de un rato con un hilo de voz. Lo que me sorprende es que me dice "Jake" ¿Qué paso con Black?

-Uhmm… no es nada yo no tengo frio así que… - ella me interrumpe –No bobo…- suelta una risa suave- gracias _por escucharme; _no pensé que de verdad me pusieras atención.

Yo solo sonrío.

-Es muy lindo todo lo que me dices y tal vez… tal vez estés siendo sincero y quieras apoyarme…

¿Cómo que "tal vez"? ¡Por supuesto que estoy para apoyarla!

-… sin embargo Jake, yo ya no creo en la gente… estoy demasiado lastimada como para creer que hay gente que te apoya, para mí eso ya es invisible. No dudo que tus intenciones sean buenas pero por el momento prefiero que me dejes en paz.

-Leah…yo…

-Gracias de todos modos. Creo que me iré a casa- Ella se levanta. Pienso en acompañarla pero antes de que pueda decir algo me interrumpe como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos- ¡Y…! Te agradecería que me dejes irme sola a casa. En estos momentos necesito pensar que le diré a mi madre.-

Sonríe y se quita la chamarra de los hombros. Me la da. Me deja totalmente confundido. Empieza a alejarse pero al dar unos cuantos pasos se voltea y me dice sonriendo –Gracia Jake, enserio… nos vemos mañana.- Una parte de mi dice que corra y la alcance pero otra no me deja mover. Me quedo ahí parado como imbécil viéndola alejarse mientras se abraza a sí misma y desaparece en la oscuridad.

Me siento un poco mal por lo que me dijo. Por otra parte tiene razón, es demasiado pronto para que alguien le prometa algo… Honestamente mis pensamientos estan hechos un desorden.

Solo, confundido y algo mareado camino de regreso a mi casa arrastrando los pies.

* * *

Blabla personajes de Stephanie Meyer blabla no mios blabla

* * *

**¡Y he ahí! Espero que les guste, lamento si me tarde pero no tenia inspiración y preferí esperar a subir un capi medio chafa. Es que es su regalo de navidad hehe.**

**Ejemm ejemm hora de los agradecimientos. **

**El más grande es para feyblack, mi escritora favorita de todo fanfiction cuya nueva historia me motivo a escribir, ¡esta chica es fabulosa!; a ChiliBlack que de una manera algo rara me motivo tambien, espero estés disfrutando tus vagaciones. También a susyh por que aun que no lo creas me diste un golpazo de inspiración. Obviamente gracias Mora y Jim por sus amenazas de muerte (: Y gracias a todos los demás que me presionan para que me apure haha y que me agregan como historia favorita y blablablá, la verdad no pensé que fuera a tener más de 4 lectores.**

**Lamentablemente no podre escribir por un buen rato ya que me voy a echar la weba a la playa ¡Oh si! Y ni siquiera me voy a acordar que empecé una historia ¡ha! Feliz Navidad a todos queridos lectores (: Espero que encuentren un Jacob debajo de su árbol :D… no, no creo, yo me encargo de que ese me llegue solo a mi haha.**

**

* * *

  
**

_//Perdido e inseguro, me hallaste, me hallaste tirado en el piso, acércate a mí. ¿Por qué tuviste que esperar? ¿Dónde estabas? Solo un poco tarde, me hallaste…//_


	9. ¡Despierta! ¡Abre los ojos!

"_And suddenly it isn't what it used to be; and after all this time it worked out just fine… And suddenly I am where I'm supposed to be; and after all the tears I was supposed to be here – Superchick" _

Leah POV

Camino a mi casa, formulando en mi mente todo un discurso de disculpa y arrepentimiento para mi madre; por mi pude haberme quedado dormida en casa de alguien, mis amigas no viven tan lejos, pero se que tengo que arrostrar el problema, y además mañana hay escuela. Voy caminando lentamente, pateando rocas y hojas secas y mirando constantemente a la luna, pidiéndole algún milagro, cualquier cosa que me ayude a salir del hoyo en el que estoy. Cuando llego a la puerta, respiro profundo y abro lentamente y tratando de no hacer ruido, por si mi madre o Seth están ya dormidos. Sin embargo mi madre está sentada en la sala con los ojos hinchados y rojos, con aspecto de estar muy, muy cansada. Me siento mal al verla así, incluso un poco culpable. Cuando me ve entrar se para como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y corre a abrazarme.

-¡Oh Hija! Creí que no volverías hasta Dios sabe cuándo, me tenias muy preocupada, entrar a tu habitación y no encontrarte fue… bueno, nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso y ¡solo mírate!, hace mucho frio afuera y tu sin suéter, oh hija… de verdad lo siento, no creí que las cosas fuesen a salir tan mal, pero yo tuve la culpa, jamás debí aceptar que Emily viniera a la casa, yo crei que si hablaban las cosas se solucionarían pero… todo fue peor y yo… prometo que ahora te apoyare mas, pero tu prométeme que volverás a ser la hija tan feliz que solías ser y que yo adoro.- Todo me lo suelta tan rápido que tardo en asimilar lo que me dijo.

Su enorme discurso me saca de onda, no pensé que fuera a decirme eso. Jamás. Una parte de mi quiere gritarle, quiere reclamarle por no haber sido un poco mas atenta en todo este asunto y no haberse puesto de mi lado desde un principio, quiero sacarme de quicio y empezar a soltar todo lo que opino de su fabulosa ideita de invitar a mi prima a la casa... pero otra parte de mi se siente conmovida por su arrepentimiento y grita "BENDITA SEAS MADRE!" y podría quedarme abrazada a ella toda la noche.

-Gracias, mami- digo con el rostro hundido en su largo cabello, definitivamente la perdonare...

-Ve a descansar hija, mañana tienes escuela, y no, no estás castigada.- dice mi madre mientras se seca los rastros de lágrimas.

-De nuevo, gracias mami- le digo sonriendo

-Por cierto tu móvil ha estado sonando, no lo he checado por si te molestaba. Duérmete ya, Seth ya está en su cama, buenas noches.- Me dice sonriendo.

-Buenas noches ma.

Subo corriendo las escaleras y me encierro en mi cuarto. Todo esta tan desordenado como lo deje antes de mi dramática huida y cuando checo mi móvil me sorprendo, tengo 8 mensajes de texto y algunas llamadas perdidas. Antes que nada me cambio de ropa y me paso una toallita húmeda por la cara, para eliminar los restos de delineador y maquillaje corrido. Ya con mi pijama puesta (y con mejor aspecto) me acuesto boca abajo en mi cama para empezar a leer los mensajes. El primero hace que un hueco se abra en mi estomago.

_**De Helen**_

**Ola Leah! Soy Helen, "tu mejor amiga", recuerdas? Te he llamado 1000 veces y no cntestas, o que ya tambn te encerrast n tu closet para no hablar cn nadie?**

Trago el nudo que se hace en mi garganta y sigo leyendo

_**De Lorraine**_

**Hey Lee, no c si t dijeron ya pro Helen va a hacer un pijamada n su casa ste viernes, ya sabs por que s la ultima c-mana de scuela ii eso, vas a ir?**

_**De Juliet**_

**Lee, escuche qe Helen sta enojada cntigo, uhmm… iras a su pijamada o nu t invito? Por cierto s ste viernes. Violet y yo ya confirmamos**

_**De Nora**_

**Leah, qerida, no c qe pase x tu peqeña mente ahorita pero sugiero que hables con Helen, creo que está molesta, t invito a su pijamada?**

_**De Atenas**_

**Leah? Qe onda eh? Ya llevas demasiado tiempo sufriendo, despierta amiga! Helen hablo conmigo, dice que necesita decirt algo con urgencia.**

_**De Violet**_

**Ola nna! Mi hermana iia t prgunto de la pijamada vrdad? :P**

_**De Lorraine**_

**Oye, qe hay de tarea para mñana? ^_^**

Ruedo los ojos. Cuando llego al último mensaje, el cual me llego hace solo unos cuantos minutos doy un largo suspiro de entre exasperación y diversión.

_**De Jacob**_

**Hey loba solitaria, llegaste completa a tu casa? Mantente alejada de las galletas de animalitos, no quiero que intentes rebanarte las venas.**

Cierro mi móvil (es de esos deslizables), lo dejo en la mesita que esta junto a mi cama y justo cuando voy a meterme en mi cama, este vibra y la pantalla muestra : "_Nuevo mensaje de: Helen_". Con curiosidad vuelvo a abrir el celular y leo, el mensaje dice:

**Mira Leah, tngo muchas cosas q decirt, cosas q no puedo decir por msj, asi que chek tu correo y medita xq ya no soporto a la desdichada y patética Leah.**

Siento un hueco en el estomago. Un huecote. Cuando Helen dice cosas así jamás las dice en broma y es tan directa que en cierto sentido te hace sentir extraña, pero siempre tiene la razón. Eso es algo que amo de mi mejor amiga, o como nos decimos solo entre nosotras, mi láak, (significa hermana en maya); que siempre impone con su presencia, que no se toca el corazón para decir la verdad, cruda y brutalmente. Automáticamente salto de mi cama y prendo la computadora de mi escritorio y lo primero que hago es abrir mi correo; en efecto, ahí, hasta el principio de la lista de correos que no he abierto desde hace mucho, está el correo de Helen, cuando lo abro noto que es bastante largo y que seguramente viene una mega regañiza en él; me preparo para lo que sea y empiezo a leer

_**De**__: Helen Tsu'un'un_ ( helentsuunun(a)ohmail,com )_  
_

**Enviado:** 11:13 p.m.

_**Enviado:**__ 11:13 p.m. _

_**Para**__: Leah Clearwater _(CW_aakabtsuunun(a)ohmail,com )_  
_

Mira Leah, te lo voy a decir clarito y sin escalas. Estoy harta, verdaderamente harta de que camines de un lado a otro como zombie dando una imagen de "pobrecita marginada" Tu eres más que eso Lee, eres una chica fuerte y a la que no le importa lo qe digan los demás. Comprendo que te sientas mal por lo de tu padre pero, oh sorpresa, todos morimos, tu madre se morirá, la mía morirá, tu morirás, yo moriré, es algo que no podemos evitar y lo sabes, hace ya más de un mes que eso paso, deberías simplemente continuar con tu vida, estoy segura de que tu padre se sentiría decepcionado de verte así. Pero si así lo qieres, vale, era tu padre, lo amabas, sufre. Pero sabes que de verdad no t soporto? Qe sufras por Sam, qe sufras por un idiota qe no te supo valorar. Y si te dejo qe? Tal vez el no era para ti, tal vez en vez de estar preguntándote ¿qe hice mal?, deberías decirt a ti misma EL SE LO PIERDE. Perooo noooo, tienes qe ir con tu cara de cachorro perdido dándole lastima a todo el que te mira. Ojala reflexiones de esto Lee, extraño mucho a mi láak', pero no puedo estar esperando a ver a que horas se te ocurre despertar.

Seguramente las demás ya te dijeron que hare una pijamada solo para chicas este viernes que viene, y si, estas invitada pero con solo dos condiciones: esta semana, qe es afortunadamente la ultima de escuela antes de las vacaciones de primavera, quiero que a) te comportes y dejes de hacerte la sufridita b) recuerdes que yo sigo aqi para lo qe necesites

Si no veo a una Leah feliz y renovada esta semana, tendre que golpearte muy, muy, duro.

Nos vemos mañana.

_______________

Respiro profundo… me quedo viendo el monitor, es como si las palabras bailaran frente a mis ojos…

"pobrecita marginada"

"se sentiría decepcionado de verte así"

"idiota que no te supo valorar"

Y de repente todo se me viene abajo y siento el peso en mis hombros y todo ese peso se convierte en un sentimiento de auto-odio. Helen tiene razón ¿Que clase de idiota he sido? Ahora me siento estúpida. Helen no solo me regaño; con sus palabras me abofeteo… me sacudió de los hombros obligándome a ver la verdad. He desperdiciado casi un mes de mi vida sintiendo lastima por mi misma y autodestruyéndome poco a poco.

Igual que como dijo cierta persona entrometida, mi padre estaría decepcionado de lo peor. Decepcionado y furioso. Y Sam… Sam… yo amaba a Sam pero tenía que dejarlo ir… claro que si… yo merezco algo mejor… yo no soy así. Apago la computadora y camino hacia mi espejo. "_No te estas haciendo ningún bien, debes cambiar" _me dice una voz en mi interior "_Deberias hacer lo que Helen te dice, valorarte mas, darte más importancia, no dejes que nada te derrumbe"_

Y entonces, le sonrío al espejo. Y apago la luz de mi cuarto dejando prendida solo la lámpara de mi mesita de noche, donde también está mi móvil. Salto a la cama y me meto en las cobijas. Tomo mi celular y antes de apagar la luz escribo rápido un mensaje de solo tres palabras. Cierro el móvil y aun sonriendo me acomodo para dormir, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lo mucho que he desperdiciado y como lo voy a recuperar, en lo que me dijo mi madre, en que Leah, la Leah que todos conocen y quieren… está de regreso; pero sobre todo, en el corto pero significativo mensaje que le acabo de mandar a mi láak' Helen…

_**De Leah **_

**Te lo prometo**

**

* * *

(maya)  
**

Tsu'un'un: colibrí

Cheel: arcoíris

Áak'ab ts'unu'un: Mariposa Nocturna

Láak' : hermana

* * *

Todos, TODOS, por favor de pie... si asi, si, tambien tu ponte de pie y ahora denle un gran aplauso a CHILLI BLACK!!! _*ovacion del publico*_ Enserio gracias, no solo fuiste el review #4O _*mas ovacion del publico* _si no que, de no haber sido por tu correo que llego hoy en la tardecita, me hubiera tardado otro mes en subir el capi haha. Las tuyas si que son criticas constructivas, GRACIAS! Y bueno, me van a querer golpear pero esto ya lo tenia desde hace una semana. La verdad es que no se si todas mis lectoras sean mexicanas... ahmm.. asi que tuve qe corregir una que otra chilangeadez que se me salio hahaha. Ademas como que la inspiracion escasea y mas con el estres de los examenes... en fin... Espero tener pronto el que sigue, ya lo tengo en mi cabezita... pero oh, que sorpresa, soy la flojera personificada... uhmmm... lo que sea, hare un minimo esfuerzito...haha

Mas aclaraciones: Puse la (a) como arroba (o como se escriba) y coma en vez de punto porque la maldita computadora no acepta mails!!! es como... censurarlos, qe se yo.. asi que arroba ahora es (a) (vieran el mula trabajo que me costo encontrar una forma de que los aceptara) // Helen es de ascendencia maya, por ello habra muchas palabras en este idioma // Las canciones no solo las pongo por que van super bien con los capis (apoco no?) tambien lo hago porque Superchick es de mis grupos fav. y casualmente casi todas sus canciones me ayudan a inspirarme... No has escuchado de este grupo? PUES QUE ESPERAS!!!!!// Me pase con los errores de ortografia y redaccion jejeee... perdon.


	10. Despedida, ¿o no?

Hey, lectores.

Ha sido un largo tiempo.

Todavía no me agarro el valor de releer cada capítulo de esta historia, porque no estoy segura de querer continuarla. Es un proyecto que abandoné hace mucho tiempo y nunca se me ha dado eso de terminar lo que empiezo. Fatal, lo sé.

Sólo quiero que sepan que no he dejado de escribir. Que mis cuadernos, notas, tickets del super, pedacitos de papel, servilletas, paredes y ocasionalmente trocitos de piel están llenas de texto.

Sólo tengo dos cosas que decirles.

1. Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, tenía 14 años. Por eso entiéndanme si les digo que no estoy segura de querer continuarla. Ya no es el mismo amor a ésta.  
¿Hay una posibilidad? Tal vez. Pero es lejana.

2. Estoy empezando un nuevo proyecto, es un blog/diario/la historia de mi vida. Está cool, pero hay un detallito. Todo es anónimo. Cambiando nombres y la fregada. ¿Por qué? Mis razones tengo, y si lo lees, lo sabrás.

Si por causas del destino sabes quién soy en la vida real, please keep it. Escribo para practicar y desahogar, no para que me pregunten.

mckayla(-)malzieu(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Quiten todos los paréntesis, cambien el "punto" por "." y ya está.

MAMÁ: TÚ NO LO LEAS, TE EXPLICO DESPUÉS.

En fin, gracias por haber esperado tanto tiempo. Espero que nadie de ustedes haya creído que morí. Gracias por los reviews, los comentarios positivos pero sobre todo por leerme. Eso es lo que más llena.

Nos estamos leyendo.

inserten el seudónimo que quieran, he tenido tantos que los he olvidado poco a poco


End file.
